Hans Guchen Sarashki Profile
by IzuruYumizuru
Summary: Summary Of Hans.Chapter 3 is next.


This is a very similar story to that of which was created by WTFFasiancanadian.I took the liberty of borrowing his plot and having some fun with it.This is a different version of the story Truth Be Told (Hans Gunsche Sarashki).The original Truth Be Told was written by I'mherepresent.Infinite Stratos belongs to Yumizuru.Enjoy!

Chapter 1:The Man Named Hans.

Tatsuya walked through the Green forest.He had been walking for sometime now.As the strongest Orimura,he felt obliged to fight him.Over the course of time,the Orimura clan had reigned supreme over all living things,there was no one who could stop them.The clan was known for many evils and was described as "the clan of demons".Tatsuyya,the 25th head of the Orimura,was no exception.

As he continued to walk,animals ran away because of his horrifyingly powerful aura.

Tatsuya abruptly stops and sits down near the pathway.

"_It's fine if I take a break now"._

He got out his bento and smiled softly upon discovering that his wife,Miyuki,had sneaked lunch in his backpack.Tatsuya always had a frightening and cold stare on his face,so this was rare.

_Flashback_

"Tatsuya,where are you going?"

A woman of astounding beauty asked her husbund.Tatsuya turned around and saw his wife,Miyuki.

"I am going to fight _that _man".

Miyuki,knowing who Tatsuya was talking about,put on a worried face.She knew that her lover was going to fight the supposed strongest warrior in the world.

She briefly remembered a moment when she was young,she had went with her father,Naoto,to a meeting with the Sarashki Familiy.The Orimura were meeting with the Sarashki.The air around the two families was tense,as they had their share of differences.But Miyuki noticed a boy standing with the Sarashki family..a boy of astounding beauty and grace.But,underneath that charming appearence,Miyuki sensed an ubsurd and insane amount of power brewing.She knew that he could wipe out everyone in that room if he wanted to...

Back to the present,Miyuki worried that if Tatsuya fought him,he could get severly injured,or worse,killed.Seeing that his wife was worried,Tatsuya put his hand on her face and smiled.

"Don't worry about me.I am the strongest Orimura.The previous generations of our clan fought him and lost.By fighting him,I will earn the respect of the elders."

With that,giving Miyuki one more reasurring look,he vanished.Miyuki stood there,hands clasped,hoping for her husband to be safe.

_End Of Flashback_

Sensing two massive auras,Tatsuya jumped up and ran towards the energies.

_That aura...it's definetly him...but what is **Tadao **__doing here?_

When he reached the the source of the power,he heard a loud crash.He looked further and spotted Tadao Orimura on the ground coughing up blood in the middle of a large crater.Upon reaching him,Tatsuya questioned him.

"Tadao,what are you doing here?"

Tadao looked up and smiled at Tatsuya.

"_Yo...Tatsuya.Well...cough_...when I heard that you were going to fight _him_,I decided to tag along.After all,I couldn't just let you take all the glory for yourself.But I gotta say,those rumors were true...this guys no joke!"

**(QUE:SONIC LOST WORLD-BOSS RUSHES OST) (0:46)**

Both Tatsuya and Tadao look up and sense a figure slowly approaching them.At first only a pair of glowing crimson eyes are visible in the smoke,but soon the entire shape of the person shows.Wearing a green jacket and P-Cap,is a boy with glistening Black hair and red eyes.

**(1:00) END**

Tatsuya steps up and looks at the boy.

"Hans Guchen Sarashki...",he mutters.

"I have come a long way to battle you".

Hans just coninued to stare at Tatsuya.

And with that,Tatsuya unleashed his Jaaku Reiki.Glowing dark purple aura surrounded him.

Tadao slowly got up and looked on in shock.

_What is Tatsuya doing?He just unleashed 40% of his full power!Nobody can stop him when he's like this..._

Hans continued to stare until both he and Tatsuya suddenly disappeard with a sonic boom.Tadao stood there quietly, and listened.

**BOOM!**

He looked up and saw both Tatsuya and Hans fighting. The fight was evenly matched.Both of their auras shook the landscape and forced Tadao to spectate from afar.

**(QUE:FUKATSU NO F OST) (0:54)**

They were both evenly matched,but had different fighting styles.Tatsuya's was a vicious and quick barage of attacks while also fighting with his sword.Hans's was a calm,graceful hand to hand style,so far using only one arm.

**(1:04) END**

Thus,what would later become known as the Battle Of Gods,the fight began.

_3 Days Later_

Tadao couldn't believe how long the fight had stretched out.Just a few minutes ago,the entire forest was engulfed in chaos.Now,everything was peaceful.Like nothing had happened.The battle had been concluded.

As Tadao peered below from one of the trees,he couldn't believe what he was seeing.There,in an enormous crater,was the 25th head of the Orimura family,near death.Sitting next to him,was Hans.

"So...I lost",Tatsuya muttered,looking up at his opponent.

"Your really strong",Hans said,without looking at Tatsuya.

Tatsuya put his head back and closed his eyes.

"That was a hard fought battle",Tatsuya suddenly said.

"Yeah"

"...You lie.You were holding back the entire time weren't you?"

Hans let out a small smile in response to Tatsuya's deduction.

"Maybe"

"Hmph.What are you?",Tatsuya questioned.

Hans got up and looked at Tatsuya.

"I am Hans Guchen Sarashki.Member of the Sarashki clan,and just an average warrior."

"Average,huh?

Tatsuya let out a bitter smirk and fell unconcious.

Hans suddenly looked up at Tadao and vanished.

Tadao just stood there,shocked at what he had just witnessed.He just saw Tatsuya Orimura,the strongest Orimura,the pinnacle of evil,get bested by a person outside of the clan.That wasn't supposed to be possible.He couldn't believe it even though he had just seen it.

As he picked up Tatsuya and carried him away,he suddenly started to chuckle.

"HAHAHAHAHA!This just got so interesting!I can't believe a being like him actualy exists!The battle between him and Tatsuya...was truly a battle of **gods**!


End file.
